In the amplification of sound such as in the performance of music and the like, it is common practice, particularly in a large space or area such as a church or theater, to utilize a plurality of loudspeaker oriented in different directions. This is generally necessary since loudspeakers tend to project the amplified sound directionally and thus a number of loudspeakers are required to provide effective sound transmission to all areas.
In many instances, space limitations and/or effective sound transmission make it desirable to suspend the loudspeakers from an overhead supporting structure. While each loudspeaker can be suspended individually, the time and expense for such installation is high. Also, suitable support structures for all the loudspeakers may not be available. Furthermore, by suspending each loudspeaker individually, difficulties are encountered in easily readjusting the orientation of the loudspeakers to accommodate various conditions.
It is also may be desirable to group a particular number of loudspeakers in an array which is as compact as possible for, among other things, space considerations. Conventional loudspeakers having a rectangular box-type enclosure are not particularly suitable for assembling compact arrays or clusters of loudspeakers where the loudspeakers have different orientations.